capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Thanatos
Thanatos is a enemy from the Resident Evil series. It was a unique Tyrant specimen created by rogue Umbrella scientist Greg Mueller in the game Resident Evil Outbreak. During the Raccoon City Outbreak, Greg released Thanatos in defiance of Umbrella's mass-production of Tyrants. Background During the outbreak, Greg formed a partnership with Peter Jenkins at Raccoon University with the offer of aiding him create a vaccine for the T-Virus. T-Blood, blood from a creature infected with the T-Virus, was offered by Greg to be obtained to create the anti-virus. Greg had it in mind to get the blood from Thanatos. However, Peter discovered that Greg was helping him create the vaccine purely due to a personal vendetta, and that Greg actually sought to use the cure as leverage against Umbrella. As such, Peter refused to continue researching with him, and thus T-Blood from Thanatos was rendered useless. Thanatos, however, would not remain dormant. Decisions, Decisions A U.B.C.S team was sent by Umbrella to Raccoon University to stop Greg. In response, Greg released Thanatos to deal with them. In the Back Square, Thanatos ruthlessly and efficiently eliminated all but one member of the squad. This surviving soldier, Nicholai Ginovaef, managed to inject Thanatos with a device that collected a sample of its blood. In fact, it is possible that this is what threw Thanatos into its rage, as it did not attack until being injected. Nonetheless, Thanatos carried off the body of a U.B.C.S soldier to Greg for his researching purposes, as he was found in his laboratory. Thanatos next pursued a group of survivors throughout the University, possibly through direct command by Greg. Whatever the reason, it failed, and the survivors managed to escape its grasp. In fact, the survivors temporarily managed to knock Thanatos out with an electric shock. After Greg's death and the activation of the C-4, Thanatos again tried and failed to catch the survivors while they fled. While they escaped to the temporary safety of the Back Square, the C-4 went off, destroying the University and bringing it down around Thanatos. Though this severely injured it, and cost it an arm, it also caused it to mutate into a monstrosity known as "Thanatos-R." After its mutation, Thanatos resumed its chase for the survivors outside the University. As they made their way to evacuation, Thanatos cut them off. Though it easily overpowered the survivors, they managed to procure a rocket launcher from inside a locker, which managed to weaken Thanatos even more. Still, Thanatos quickly resumed its chase at full strength. At the Front Square, Thanatos intercepted the survivors for the final time. They utilized an Ampoule Shooter dropped by a dead soldier. By inserting a sample of Daylight into it and shooting it into Thanatos, they finally succeeded in killing it. Characteristics Thanatos was easily recognized by its sublime display of agility, brute force, and keen survival instincts. While chasing the survivors throughout the University, Thanatos displayed its quickness, easily outrunning all the survivors. Thanatos could quickly kill by simply stabbing its claw into a victim. It was completely impervious to all small-arms fire, and the only known way to cause it harm was an intense dose of electricity. All this culminated into forging Thanatos into a perfect killing machine. After it was weakened by the University's collapse, it went through a mutation that severely diminished its strength. Upon becoming Thanatos-R, it became characterized by its towering height; over 12' tall, a bigger and beefed up body, a single massive claw, and the loss of one arm. Trivia In Greek mythology, Thanatos was the personification of death, the son of Nyx, and the brother of Hypnos. Despite having the exposed heart which Tyrants are characterized by, it does not seem to be a weak spot as it is with other Tyrants. Category:Resident Evil Enemies Category:Resident Evil Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Horror Game Characters